La relation catastrophique de Fred et Hermione
by agneau-blanc
Summary: Quand Hermione revient, 4 ans après la fin de la guerre, pour le mariage de Ginny et Harry, elle s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ce que le garçon qu'elle aimait à Poudlard soit encore célibataire. Et quand les sentiments reviennent, ça peut faire mal, très mal. Surtout quand tous les Weasley sont determinés à les voir finir avec un "ils finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !".
1. Prologue

Prologue

Parfois, on voudrait tout oublier. Oublier qu'on a souffert, qu'on a connu la guerre, qu'on a eu le cœur brisé.

On voudrait oublier que les gens nous considèrent comme des héros, alors qu'on a tué. Que les personnes qu'on aime ont faillis mourir.

On voudrait oublier que la personne qu'on aime nous a brisé le cœur. Qu'elle a dit que nous n'étions rien. Qu'elle s'est moquée de nous, juste pour le plaisir.

Mais on se dit que si on veut oublier ça, on oubliera tout. Les moments passés avec nos amis, notre famille. Qu'on oubliera réellement tout. On hésite. Puis on se dit qu'un simple sort ne fera que faire souffrir sa famille. Alors on oublie cette idée. Et on souffre en silence. Seuls.

J'aimerais oublier la guerre, les morts, la personne que j'aime. Lancer un simple oubliette, et oublier. Puis je me dis que si les personnes qui sont mortes lors de la Bataille de Poudlard sont décédés, c'est pour que les autres vivent. Alors j'essaye de ne pas y penser.

J'essaye d'oublier ma souffrance sans un sort. Mais c'est dur. Trop dur. C'est pour cela que je suis partie. Et pas pour mes études, comme les autres le pensent.

Mais après 4 ans, il est temps que je rentre. Même si je souffre, je dois rentrer. Pour revoir ma famille.

 _ **NDA: cette histoire est un peu enfantine, un peu "gnan gnan" mais c'est ma première fanfiction finie, alors j'y tiens peu. A priori j'ai corrigé toutes les fautes, ou du moins une bonne partie. Sinon je la laisse tel quel, parce que c'est pas n'importe quoi pour moi. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, ou tout du moins vous divertira ^^**_

 _ **Agneau-blanc**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour

Chapitre 1 : Retour

 **Disclaimer : Je rappelle que les personnages, l'histoire de base et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling, et je ne touche pas un centime pour cette fanfiction**

Hermione se releva avec peine, maudissant les portoloins. Elle ramassa ses bagages, et se dirigea vers la maison bancale mais chaleureuse des Weasley, le Terrier. Quand la brune entra, une masse rousse lui sauta au cou.

«Mione ! T'es là ! Par Merlin, je me marie dans 3 semaines, tu te rends compte ? Oh et j'espère que tu as fini tes fichues études de l'autre côté de l'océan, hein, je veux que ma meilleure amie reste près de moi ! débita Ginny Weasley  
— Presque, Gin, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre mes résultats de cette année et de savoir si j'ai mon diplôme. Puis je vais essayer de me faire embaucher au ministère.  
— Tu seras prise ! Déjà parce que Kingsley le dirige toujours, et en plus tu es excellente ! La meilleure ! Mais on s'en fiche parce que pendant ces trois semaines à venir, tu t'occupes de ton rôle de témoin et de demoiselle d'honneur !  
— A vos ordres mon commandant ! répondit Hermione avec le sourire  
— Bien ! Tu es la dernière, alors allons-y !»

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le salon, et la brune salua l'assemblée de rouquin. Elle détailla rapidement les compagnes de ceux-ci.

Bill et Fleur, toujours ensemble, évidemment. Parents de la petite Victoire, 2 an et 2 mois.  
Percy et Audrey, fraîchement mariés.  
George et Angelina, ensemble depuis bientôt 4 ans, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait.  
Ron et Lavande, alors ces deux-là étaient à nouveaux ensemble ? Bah, il paraît que la guerre avait rendu Lavande plus responsable, et au moins elle ne passait plus son temps à échanger sa salive avec Ron.  
Ginny avait rejoint Harry, c'était rassurant qu'ils soient toujours ensembles, étant donné que c'était eux les futurs mariés.  
Charlie, bah solo, ce n'est pas étonnant, Hermione se demandait même s'il trouverait un jour un autre amour que ses dragons.  
Et enfin, Fred et... Personne. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, mais il était seul. Ok ça ce n'était pas prévu.

Hermione partit voir Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs sorciers. Le petit Teddy était sur les genoux de son parrain, qui semblait réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie pour enfin gagner face à Ron.

« Comment va le marié ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire  
— Le marié va bien, mais la mère de la mariée est en train de passer en mode dictatrice... répondit Harry  
— Oh seigneur ! On va souffrir !  
— C'est déjà le cas, Mione, soupira Ron, Maman pense que trois semaines, ce n'est pas suffisant pour préparer LE mariage du siècle, alors on est tous réquisitionnés depuis deux jours. Enfin, tout est prévu, il ne reste que les détails mais tu connais Maman...  
— Mais on est que le 21 juillet ! Le mariage est le 12 août !  
— Oui mais il y a l'anniversaire d'Harry, expliqua Ginny qui venait d'arriver  
— J'ai pourtant dit à ta mère de ne rien faire... répondit ce dernier, blasé  
— Pauvre chou, rit Hermione, tu vas avoir droit à une super fête d'anniversaire made in Molly Weasley, il y a pire !  
— Bien sûr mais... »

Harry fût interrompu dans sa phrase par une Molly ravit de voir sa deuxième fille.

Hermione avait été totalement adopté quand il s'était avéré que son sort d'oubli était trop puissant, et que ses parents l'avaient oubliée pour toujours. Ça avait été dur, mais elle s'en était remise. À la rentrée, elle était retournée à Poudlard, et l'année suivante, après avoir brillamment réussi ses ASPIC, elle était allée étudier dans une école américaine, pour étudier les relations entre les créatures magiques et les sorciers.

Depuis qu'il était ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackelbot avait créé le département des Droits Des Créatures Magiques, et Hermione espérait y rentrer.

Bref, Molly Weasley la prenait dans ses bras, et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Heureusement, ou pas, Fred vint la sauver.

« Maman ! Laisse Mione tranquille, sinon elle va vouloir repartir alors qu'elle est à peine arrivée ! dit-il avec humour  
— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Frédéric Gideon Weasley, tu sais bien qu'Hermione viendra toujours ici ! C'est ma fille !»

Hermione se sentit sourire dans les bras de Molly, et elle resserra ses bras autour de la matriarche. Merlin seul savait à quel point Mrs. Granger pouvait manquer à Hermione, et apprendre -même si elle s'en doutait- que Mrs. Weasley la considérait comme une fille, cela ne pouvait faire que du bien à la brunette.

Hermione finit tout de même par se reculer, et se retourna pour faire face à Fred, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? demanda le rouquin  
— Bien et toi ? La boutique marche toujours bien ?  
— Je vais bien, et la boutique marche de mieux en mieux. On est en train d'en ouvrir une deuxième, à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est l'endroit idéal, mmh ? En plus Zonko a pris sa retraite !  
— Alors tant mieux. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Ginny, qui était dans la cuisine.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à l'oublier, pas vrai ?»

Cette phrase que venait de prononcer Ginny Weasley n'était pas vraiment une question. C'était une affirmation.

« Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Ça fait 4 ans que j'essaye, peut-être plus. Mais je n'y arrive pas... »

Ginny posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, avant de s'éclipser vers le salon, laissant la brune seule.

 ** _OoOoO_**

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la cuisine, elle vit que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la table. Elle s'assit donc à sa place, entre Ginny et Teddy, dont elle avait proposé de s'occuper pour le repas. En face d'elle se trouvait Ron, Lavande était en face de Teddy pour seconder Hermione dans sa tâche. Harry et Ginny se faisaient face. Puis venait George et Fred, avec en face d'eux Angelina et Charlie. Puis Percy et Audrey, et enfin, Bill et Fleur. La vélane avait à ses côtés la petite Victoire. Arthur se trouva en face de sa petite fille, et Molly présidait, au bout de la table.

Evidemment, la matriarche nourrissait tout le monde en quantité, surtout Hermione, arguant qu'elle était plus maigre qu'un clou. La jeune femme se laissa faire, de toute façon, Molly la resservait dès que la brune avait le dos tourné pour voir comment s'en sortait Teddy. Le petit avait les cheveux bleus, signe de joie chez lui.

Tout le monde discutait de divers sujets à table, quand Ron posa _la_ question à Hermione.

« Au fait, Hermione, aux USA, t'as eu des petits amis ?»

La brunette se sentit rougir, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle.

« Moi ? Noooon ! Enfin... Y a bien eu... Il a essayé... Mais non. Je suis allée là-bas pour les études et pas pour les garçons !»

Toutes les femmes, déçues, cherchèrent tout de même à savoir si les hommes étaient beaux là-bas, sous le regard bougon de leurs compagnons. Même Molly s'y mettait, posant des tonnes de questions ! Pendant ce temps, Charlie et Fred se fendaient la poire.

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas spécialement regardé, mais le peu que j'ai vu était plutôt bien foutus... Mais peu importe, vous ne comptez pas aller là-bas juste pour les garçons, non ?  
— Honnêtement, si George continue ses vannes pourries, c'est possible. Il paraît que les américains sont intelligents, et si tu dis qu'en plus ils sont beaux... C'est plus qu'intéressant » répondit Angelina

Toutes les femmes à table acquiescèrent, puis Molly conclut en disant que si ses fils faisaient n'importe quoi, elle donnait sa bénédiction à ses belles-filles pour qu'elles aillent draguer ailleurs, et même ! Leur payait le billet d'avion. Evidemment, les fils Weasley protestèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur approuve sa femme.

Bref, la soirée passa tranquillement. Bill et Fleur furent les premiers à partir, suivi de Percy et Audrey, ainsi que Lavande et Ron.

Harry et Ginny étaient obligés de dormir au Terrier, ordre du commandant Molly ! Fred dormait là-bas, puisque lui et son frère avaient fermé boutique jusqu'au mariage, effectivement, encore une chose imposée par la matriarche. George restait avec son jumeau, bien sûr, du coup Angelina aussi, et Charlie passait ses vacances dans la maison familiale.

Donc Charlie et Fred allèrent dans la chambre du premier, George et Angelina dormirent dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux, Harry et Ginny dans celle de cette dernière, et enfin, Hermione dormait dans la chambre de Ron.

La jeune femme peina à s'endormir. Elle avait trop de choses en tête. Fred, déjà.

Ils avaient eu une histoire, lorsqu'elle était en cinquième année, jusqu'en 97. Pas sortis ensemble. Du moins officiellement... Mais ils avaient rompu avant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle avait inventé un prétexte bidon du genre qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, que c'était pas la faute du rouquin mais la sienne. Enfin bref, au moment de la Bataille de Poudlard, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et quand elle était arrivée à la Chaumière Aux Coquillages, après avoir été torturé, Fred avait accouru pour voir comment elle allait, et ils avaient failli coucher ensemble, sauf que George avait débarqué au mauvais moment. Mais c'était i ans. Il fallait qu'elle oublie. Vraiment.

Ensuite, les images de la guerre, qui même 4 ans après, continuaient de la hanter. Sa cicatrice lui rappelait chaque jour qu'elle avait souffert, que des gens étaient morts. Fred -encore lui ! - avait été dans le coma pendant deux semaines après un éboulement. Bill était défiguré. Luna avait eu pas mal d'os cassés. Dean Thomas était mort. Susan Bones était devenue totalement folle, à force de doloris et autres sorts. Parvati Patil avait perdu sa jumelle Padma. Cho Chang s'était laissée mourir après avoir vu tant de morts. Katie Bell avait subi un oubliette et ne se souvenait de rien, même pas de son prénom.  
Hermione n'était pas la plus à plaindre mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle souffrait.

Et enfin ses parents. Elle aurait pû passer outre le fait qu'ils reconstruisent sa vie sans elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils auraient un autre enfant. Un petit Alexander était né i ans. Hermione l'avait su car elle était allée les voir, de loin. Et en se renseignant un peu, la brunette sût qu'elle avait un petit frère. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela la fit souffrir.

Alors la jeune femme se leva. Elle étouffait dans cette chambre, Hermione avait besoin d'air frais. La brune transplana dans le jardin.

Hermione se dirigea vers le petit banc en pierre, au fond du jardin, et respira l'air frais de la nuit. C'était la pleine lune. Elle pensa au professeur Lupin, qui aurait dû se transformer cette nuit. Il ne le fera hélas plus jamais.

Elle ne vit pas le rouquin qui l'observait depuis une fenêtre du Terrier...

 **OoOo**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, il était encore tôt et personne ne faisait de bruit. Elle avait peu dormi, peut-être quatre ou cinq heures. Il était à peine sept heures, alors la brunette décida de profiter de ce -rare- moment de silence et de calme au Terrier et de prendre son petit déjeuner en paix. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir que Molly Weasley était déjà levée, et qu'elle s'activait pour préparer les petits déjeuners.

Hermione la salua, lui proposa son aide, et alla s'assoir quand Molly le lui ordonna. La Gryffondor mangea son bacon distraitement, avala son thé presque sans s'en rendre compte. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Harry fût le deuxième à se lever, suivit de peu par Ginny. Charlie et Angelina arrivèrent quelques minutes après, et enfin les jumeaux arrivèrent, de bonne humeur.

Il ne se passa rien l'après-midi, les garçons, Angelina et Ginny firent une partie de Quidditch, alors qu'Hermione profitait de l'absence des autres pour prendre une douche.

 _ **NDA: les chapitres étant relativement courts sur wattpad... j'en poste plusieurs d'un coup. Donc ça peut paraître un peu rapide, mais c'est parce que ce sont plusieurs chapitres réunis en un ^^**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Plan tordu

Chapitre 2 : plan tordu

Fred descendit de son balai, et se dépêcha d'aller à la douche, avant que ses frères, sa sœur, Angelina et Harry décident d'y aller. Son équipe avait certes perdu, mais bon... Charlie, George et lui contre Ginny, Angie et Harry, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de vaincre... Mais peu importe, il penserait à sa défaite après une bonne douche chaude.

Il fonça dans la salle de bain, talonné par George qui avait visiblement compris le plan de son frère. Cependant, Fred arriva en premier dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Sauf que... Eh bien, elle était occupée. Par Hermione. La jeune femme le fixait, en sous-vêtement, le regard noir.

« Dégage Weasley, dit la brunette d'un ton sec  
— Désolé mais je ne suis pas le seul Weasley présent ici, répondit-il avec malice  
— Dans cette pièce, si. Maintenant, pars.  
— Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu avec moins de vêtements !  
— Sors, Fred, s'il te plaît...  
— Bah quoi, y a pas de problème, si ?  
— Fred je t'en prie... »

La jeune femme semblait vraiment mal, et Fred s'en voulu tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire pleurer, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Fred sortit sans piper mot. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il se colla contre celle-ci. À l'intérieur, un sanglot se fit entendre. Un seul. Puis un léger bruit se fit entendre, faisant comprendre au rouquin que la jeune femme était dans la même position que lui. Puis trois mots, presqu'impossible à entendre.

« Je ne veux pas... »  
Alors sur le même ton, aussi peu fort, il répondit :  
«Moi non plus... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? Oublier Hermione ? Oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Ou au contraire, il ne voulait pas se souvenir de leur relation ? Trop de chose se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et dans ce cas, mis à part parler à son jumeau, rien ne pouvait l'aider. Le seul problème avec George, c'est que celui-ci voulait à tout prix qu'il "avoue" son amour pour Hermione. Sauf que pour Fred, c'était impensable, et il préférait faire croire aux autres qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme. C'était plus simple. Il accourut cependant dans son ancienne chambre, où son jumeau devait attendre que la douche soit libre.

« Déjà fini ? demanda George  
— Nan j'y suis pas allé. Y avait Hermione dans la douche...  
— Hermione, ton ex ? La fille du trio d'or ? La meilleure amie de Ron et Harry ? La fille que tu aimes toujours même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer ?  
— Quelle autre Hermione voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Et je ne l'aime plus. Je ne l'ai _jamais_ aimée, d'ailleurs !  
— A d'autre Fred, t'es fou d'elle ! Tu te souviens de comment tu as pêté un plomb quand tu as su qu'elle était allée à une soirée avec MacLaggen ?!  
— Tsss, je n'appréciais juste pas qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un alors qu'on était en "couple" –Fred fit les guillemets avec ses doigts– c'est tout ! Je n'ai jamais aimé Hermione, et ce n'est pas près de changer.  
— Fred..., soupira son jumeau avec une voix lasse, arrête de t'embrouiller l'esprit. Alors... Laisse-moi deviner. Tu l'as vue, elle t'a envoyé bouler, ça t'as fait mal, tu es perdu et du coup tu viens me voir ! Sauf que comme tu refuses d'avouer tes sentiments à Mione, eh bien tout ce que tu fais ne sers à rien !  
— George, écoute-moi bien. Je n'aime pas Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais ! Si on a été vaguement ensemble, c'était juste parce que... Elle... Elle... Elle me faisait pitié, et voilà ! Alors du coup on est restés ensemble mais par obligation et... »

Fred n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur Hermione. Il était dos à la porte, et ne faisait pas attention à son double qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

« La douche est libre, Fred »

La voix d'Hermione, sèche, résonna dans la pièce. Fred se tût tout de suite, se retourna, le cœur battant.

« Hermione c'est pas ce que...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas Fred, moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'avoir une relation avec moi parce que je te faisais pitié. Surtout une relation de deux ans. T'es pathétique Fred Weasley. »

Hermione sortit en claquant la porte, sous le regard ébahi de Fred.

« T'as gaffé vieux. Allez, je vais prendre ma douche, moi !»

George sortit alors que son jumeau n'avait pas bougé.

Le rouquin ne pensait qu'à une chose. Il l'avait définitivement perdue.

Le midi, le repas se déroula plus calmement que d'habitude, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul jumeau pour faire le pitre, le second étant perdu dans ses pensées. Ça arrivait parfois, alors la famille Weasley ne s'en inquiéta pas.

L'après-midi, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Lavande, Percy et Audrey revinrent, afin d'aider à faire les chambres.

Pendant qu'il faisait un lit, une idée germa doucement dans l'esprit d'un jumeau démoniaque. Lorsqu'il croisa l'aîné des Weasley, il s'arrêta et lui murmura quelque chose. Il lui dit de faire passer, tout en prévenant que deux personnes devaient rester hors de la confidence.

Tandis que les autres étaient petit à petit mis au courant, le jumeau s'empressa d'envoyer son double chercher quelque chose à la boutique, et Ginny –à qui George avait donné une mission– demanda à sa meilleure amie d'aller chercher sa robe chez Mrs Guipure.

 **OoOoOoO**

« Chère famille ! Si nous sommes tous  
réuni aujourd'hui, en l'absence de mon jumeau bien moins beau que moi et de Hermione, c'est parce qu'on a un grooooooooooooooooos problème. Du genre vachement énorme. Limite plus énorme que ce vieux crapaud pourri d'Ombrage…  
— Viens en aux faits, George, soupira Ginny  
— Oui oui bien sûr !»

Toute la famille Weasley/Compagnes des fils Weasley/Potter étaient réunis, sauf Fred et Hermione, dans le salon. Certains étaient sur le canapé, d'autres sur des fauteuils, et George se tenait au milieu de l'arc de cercle ainsi formé.

«Je disais donc qu'on avait un énorme problème, à régler très vite vu que Hermione va revenir de la boutique de Guipure dans environ 20 minutes, et Fred devrait revenir d'ici un quart d'heure de la boutique. Breeef ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Hermione et Fred ont eu une minuscule histoire d'amour d'à peine 2 ans, oui oui c'était un secret. »

Molly poussa un petit cri de surprise, Arthur semblait étonné, alors que Bill et Charlie explosaient de rire. Fleur et Lavande soupirèrent quelque chose du genre "c'est tellement chou", Percy regarda George avec incompréhension. Audrey restait interdite, Ginny et Angelina poussèrent un petit cri parce que George avait raconté quelque chose qui était secret, et enfin, Ron et Harry n'eurent aucune réaction, le sachant depuis le début. Teddy et Victoire le regardaient sans comprendre.

« Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de notre septième année. Et Mione a rompu en 97, avant que Harry, Ron et elle partent chasser les horcruxes. Soi-disant qu'elle voulait pas qu'il soit une cible, quelque chose dans le genre. Bref, Fred l'a pas forcément bien pris, et il n'a pas décoléré pendant un bout de temps. Mais comme mon frère est un idiot, normal j'ai pris toute l'intelligence, eh bah il l'a pas oubliée. Et c'est réciproque. Ils se sont embrassés en pleine Bataille de Poudlard, ces idiots ! Oh, et vous vous souvenez, après la scène du manoir Malfoy, Fred avait accouru à la Chaumière pour voir Hermione. Enfin, officiellement c'était pour voir Ron, mais désolé frangin -George regarda Ron-, il ne s'en moquait pas mal de toi, il ne voyait que Hermione, d'ailleurs, si j'étais pas entré au mauvais moment, Hermione ne serait plus vierge à l'heure qu'il est, et serait probablement avec Fred. Faut les surveiller les deux zigotos, hein. Mais bref après la guerre, Mione est partie aux USA, et la voilà de retour, toujours amoureuse de Gred qui est aussi amoureux d'elle. Mais que voulez-vous, ils sont trop fiers pour l'avouer ! Oh, et Fred a envoyé des vacheries à Hermione, du coup on est pas sortie de l'auberge ! D'autant plus qu'après la guerre, Fred a eu une petite relation d'une semaine ou deux avec Alicia Spinnet et que Hermione l'a appris, ce qui a dû lui briser le cœur. Donc voilà ! Il nous reste 10 minutes pour mettre en place l'opération Fred et Hermione en couple !»

Un brouhaha se fit entendre, et George dû réclamer cinq fois le silence avant de pouvoir en placer une.

« Nan mais allez pas croire que je n'y ai pas réfléchit, hein ! Il me faut juste de l'aide. Maman, tu pourrais te débrouiller pour qu'ils fassent un max de corv... Euh de préparatifs pour le mariage ensemble ? Harry et Ginny, pour le plan de table du mariage, vous pouvez les mettre à côté ? Bill, Charlie, Angie, Ron, Ginny et Harry, pour la prochaine partie de Quidditch, on essaye d'envoyer un ou deux cognards dans la tête de Fred, histoire qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour lui ? Percy, pourrais-tu arrêter de filer des bouquins ennuyeux à Hermione, histoire qu'elle sorte un peu et voit à quel point elle est amoureuse ? Papa, tu ne pourrais pas sortir les albums photos avec des images de Fred enfant ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les filles trouvent ça chou, alors... Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle voit des photos de moi, elle tomberait amoureuse de moi et de ma perfection ! Oh et au fait, on sort tous demain soir pour diverses raisons, je vous laisse vous demmerder pour trouver une excuse potable, et comme ça, Fred et Hermione garderont les go... Ted et Victoire. Voilà. »

Et sur ces paroles, le jeune homme sortit, laissant sa famille ébahie par ses paroles, mais surtout déterminés à mettre Fred et Hermione ensemble.


	4. Chapter 3: Merci les Weasley !

Chapitre 3 : Merci les Weasley

Lorsque Hermione revint de chez Mrs Guipure, elle sentit aussitôt que ça allait mal se passer. Déjà parce qu'elle dût faire deux chambres avec Fred, et il semblait vouloir s'excuser pour les propos qu'il avait tenu à son égard. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme cela, hein. Ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée à côté de lui lors du repas. Et enfin, les différents membres de la famille avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient diverses choses à faire et avaient supplié Fred et Hermione de garder les enfants, ce qu'ils avaient accepté de mauvaise grâce.

La brune trouvait les excuses un peu pourries mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, les Weasley semblaient vouloir que leur couple se reforme. D'ailleurs, comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ?! Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire un serment inviolable avec Ginny, Harry, Ron, George et Angelina !

Bref, bon gré mal gré, elle accepta de garder les enfants au Terrier.

Puis les enfants Weasley décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch. Hermione partit donc lire la nouvelle édition de "L'Histoire De Poudlard".

 **OoOo**

Ok ok ok, Fred ne savait pas pourquoi, mais visiblement sa famille lui en voulait. Déjà sa mère lui avait fait faire une dizaine de corvées avec Hermione qui l'ignorait ou le tuait du regard. Ensuite, il avait appris que George et Angelina faisaient une soirée en amoureux, qu'Harry et Ginny avaient un rendez-vous ultra important avec le mage marieur, Bill lui avait avoué à mi- mots que Fleur et lui essayaient d'avoir un autre enfant sauf qu'avec Victoire dans le coin c'était chaud, Charlie devait s'occuper du dragon dans les sous-sols de Gringotts, Ron devait aller goûter les gâteaux pour le mariage avec ses parents et Audrey, née-moldue, emmenait Percy au cinéma. Donc il se retrouverait seul ce soir-là avec Hermione et les deux mômes, alias Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas les enfants, hein. On n'ouvre pas une boutique de farces et attrapes si on ne les aime pas un minimum. Non, le problème, c'est qu'il adorait les enfants du moment qu'ils étaient avec leurs parents. Or, les parents de Ted étant quelque peu... décédés, et son parrain occupé, et Victoire ayant des parents occupés à procréer un nouveau ou une nouvelle sorcier/ère, eh bien il se retrouvait seul. Avec Hermione, certes, mais Hermione l'ignorait et/ou voulait le tuer, alors bon...

Bref, après avoir annoncé cela, la famille proposa une partie de Quidditch. Seule Ted et Victoire, trop petits, ainsi que Molly et Hermione, restèrent au sol.

 **OoOo**

Hermione n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Les Weasley and co jouaient paisiblement -dans la mesure où le Quidditch peut être paisible- quand les cognards avaient semblé devenir fous. Ils avaient tout simplement foncé sur Fred, et d'un coup, il était au sol, tombé de trois mètres. Elle s'entendit remercier Merlin car trois mètres, ce n'était pas mortel, avant de foncer sur lui et de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait juste le bras gauche cassé, heureusement, et était quelque peu inconscient. Hermione marmonna le sort qui permettait de guérir le bras du rouquin, puis se releva et fit comme si de rien n'était, honteuse que les Weasley et surtout George, Ron ou Harry aient pu voir qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme.

Molly accourut et chargea Hermione de soigner son fils, car il était l'heure de partir. La brune vit la famille Weasley/Compagnes des Weasley/Potter disparaître avec le petit bruit qui caractérisait le transplanage. Ted, qui avait déjà 4 ans, se dirigea tranquillement vers la maison, tenant la main de la petite Victoire qui sautillait, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds flotter derrière elle. Hermione jeta un sort sur Fred pour le faire léviter et le posa sur le canapé. Une fois cela fait, elle laissa les enfants dans le parc installé dans le salon, et alla soigner Fred. La brune lança quelques sorts de base, le jeune homme n'ayant rien de grave.

 **OoOo**

Fred ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, juste des cognards qui lui avaient foncé dessus sans raison, puis le vide. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils virent une touffe de cheveux bruns, et puis un visage se dessina progressivement. Hermione était occupée à soigner un méchant bleu sur son visage, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi le Quidditch était un vrai sport de brute, et avait un air inquiet. Quand Hermione vit que les yeux du rouquin étaient ouverts, elle se recula précipitamment et son visage se referma.

« Ah t'es réveillé. Bien. Ted et Victoire sont dans le parc avec des jouets. Occupe-toi d'eux pendant que je fais le repas. »

Et sans un mot, la brune se retira. Fred l'entendit dire quelque chose s'apparentant à "Non mais franchement, merci les Weasley !".

Ok ok ok. Tout va bien. C'est ce que se disait Hermione en regardant la cuisine des Weasley, en sale état.

La table était renversée, les chaises en plusieurs morceaux, il y avait de la farine partout, des débris de vaisselles ici et là, et deux enfants, souriants, les cheveux blancs de farine. Mais il manquait une chose. Le stupide rouquin à qui elle avait confié les enfants le temps qu'elle aille chercher des herbes aromatiques dans le jardin. Par Merlin, cinq minutes ! Elle était partie cinq minuscules minutes, et la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. La jeune femme entendit un léger bruit, et se prépara à accueillir le roux le plus débile que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

« Victoire, Ted, j'espère que vous avez été sages !» dit Fred

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que bientôt, très bientôt, il allait se heurter à une tempête. Pire que la tempête Molly, la tempête Hermione allait le démolir. Impact dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

« FREDERIC GIDEON WEASLEY ! JE TE DEMANDE DE SURVEILLER LES PETITS PENDANT CINQ MINUTES, ET TOI TU LES LAISSES SEULS DANS LA CUISINE ! TEDDY A À PEINE 5 ANS ET VICTOIRE EN A DEUX ET TU LES LAISSES SEULS ?! PEUX TU RÉFLÉCHIR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE ET T'OCCUPER DIGNEMENT DE TA NIÈCE ET DE TON PRESQUE NEVEU OU BIEN EST CE TROP TE DEMANDER ?! EN PLUS TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE TED FAIT DE LA MAGIE DEPUIS DEUX ANS ET QUE VICTOIRE A COMMENCÉ IL Y A QUELQUES MOIS ! TU ES IRRESPONSABLE, GAMIN, IMMATURE, ATTARDÉ, DÉBILE...  
— Beau, intelligent, séduisant... continua Fred  
— P... Pardon ?! demanda Hermione  
— Tu disais pleins d'adjectifs pour me qualifier, alors je continue la liste » expliqua Fred en souriant

Grave erreur. La main d'Hermione arriva dans sa face tout de suite. Et alors qu'il se frottait la joue, la brune remit la cuisine en état et continua de cuisiner le repas.

« Fais quelque chose d'utile, va laver les petits, lança Hermione, furieuse  
— La... Laver les petits ? s'étonna Fred  
— Oui, avec du savon et de l'eau, tu connais ? Ça sert à être propre, dit Hermione avec sarcasme  
— Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin laver des enfants, moi je me lave quotidiennement, hein... Je suis très propre. Tu veux sentir ?»

Fred s'approcha d'Hermione et lui colla son bras sous le nez de la brunette, qui poussa un petit cri et le repoussa vivement.

« FRED WEASLEY ! VA LAVER TED ET VICTOIRE MAINTENANT OU VOLDEMORT TE PARAÎTRA ÊTRE UN OURS EN PELUCHE PAR RAPPORT À CE QUE JE TE FERAIS !»

Le jeune homme déglutit et couru laver Ted et Victoire. Il attrapa les deux petits, grimpa les marches et ordonna à Ted de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il lavant sa nièce. Il la déshabilla, la mit dans la baignoire et la mouilla.

«ET TU N'OUBLIES PAS DE LEURS LAVER LES CHEVEUX, MERCI !»

Le jeune homme lava donc les cheveux de Victoire, sans s'apercevoir que le petit metamorphomage s'approchait dangereusement de la pomme de douche. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire "Quidditch", Fred se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourna vers Teddy, prêt à l'engueuler, mais celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fit trembloter sa lèvre inférieure, ses cheveux devinrent gris, et il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Comment voulez-vous que Fred résiste à cela ?

« C'est pas grave, Ted...» marmonna l'adulte

Et il retourna à sa tâche, après s'être séché grâce à un sort. Une fois Victoire propre, le rouquin l'habilla et lui brossa les cheveux afin d'éviter les nœuds. Puis ce fût au tour de Teddy, qui avait retrouvé ses cheveux bleus, de se faire laver. Quand celui-ci fut propre, Fred fit pareil qu'avec Victoire et descendit avec les enfants.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'Hermione donnait à manger a Victoire, le jeune métamorphomage eût encore une idée visiblement... diabolique. Il prit un petit peu de purée dans sa cuillère et lança la nourriture sur Victoire qui, malgré son jeune âge, répliqua dans la minute. Bien vite, les adultes se retrouvèrent dépassés et la cuisine ressembla à un champ de bataille. Teddy ferma les yeux, la porte du frigo s'ouvrit, et les œufs qui se trouvaient dedans se jetèrent d'eux même sur Victoire, qui fondit en larmes. Fred et Hermione ne savaient si ils devaient être contents du fait que Teddy soit définitivement un sorcier, ou si ils devaient le gronder car il se servait de ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient. Finalement, ils choisirent la deuxième option.

Cependant, Fred, qui ne pouvait gronder un enfant, préféra s'occuper de sa nièce et de la cuisine. Il débarbouilla l'enfant et jeta un sort à la cuisine pour qu'elle soit propre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione grondait Teddy, dont les cheveux prirent une teinte violette, visiblement entre le rouge gêne et le bleu foncé triste.

Finalement, les enfants se couchèrent, Fred et Hermione leurs lire une histoire chacun, et ils s'endormirent.

Les jeunes adultes se posèrent sur le canapé, et un silence gênant se fit entre eux.

 _Dis un truc, bon sang, Fred ! Excuse-toi pour ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, surtout que c'est faux ! Rah, si George n'était pas entré dans la chambre à la chaumière aux coquillages pile au mauvais moment, on serait peut-être ensemble Mione et moi ! Allez on se lance mon vieux !_

« Heu... Hermione ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Je... euh, tu sais, pour ce que j'ai dit, l'autre jour, je euh... ne le pensais pas, hein..., bafouilla Fred  
— T'excuses pas. T'as tout à fait le droit de... D'être sortie avec moi par... Comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah oui, par pitié, lança la brune d'un ton froid  
— Bon sang Hermione, je m'excuse là ! Non je ne suis pas sorti avec toi par pitié ! J'en avais juste marre d'avoir George sur le dos ! Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?  
— Non. Si tu avais réellement pensé que notre relation valait le coup, que J'en valais le coup, tu n'aurais pas dit ça, et tu n'aurais eu aucun problème à le dire à ton jumeau. Oh. Et tu ne serais pas sorti avec Alicia. Sur ce, bonne nuit Fred.»

Hermione se leva du canapé, et grimpa les marches. En haut de l'escalier, elle pût tout de même entendre Fred crier :

« Je suis sorti UNE semaine avec Alicia ! Et je ne pensais qu'à toi, Mione ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas embrassé le deux mai 98 à Poudlard, en pleine bataille !»

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, et alla se coucher, enfin, pleurer dans son lit.


	5. Chapitre 4: Drago Malfoy

Chapitre 4 : Drago Malfoy

La relation entre Hermione et Fred ne changea pas, mis à part quand ils étaient dans la pièce et que l'un ne regardait pas l'autre. À ce moment, l'autre semblait rêveur, et fixait la personne qui visiblement hantait ses pensées. Evidemment, les Weasley le remarquèrent, et essayèrent encore de les rapprocher. Bien sûr, ils évitaient de se parler au maximum, et quand ils étaient dans l'obligation de le faire, le ton était froid et cassant. Personne ne les comprenait. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi sec l'un envers l'autre alors qu'ils s'aimaient ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et ce fût le 31 juillet. L'anniversaire d'Harry était un événement dans le monde sorcier, au plus grand malheur du principal concerné. Depuis 4 ans, c'était la même chose. L'élu recevait une centaine de lettres, auquelles il était obligé (par Molly Weasley) de répondre. Question de politesse. Puis il essayait -en vain- de rester avec Ginny, mais celle-ci était employée à préparer sa fête d'anniversaire, alors que lui devait rester dans sa chambre, avec interdiction de regarder par la fenêtre ou de sortir. Pas même le droit de faire un tour en balais.

Mais cette année, les choses semblaient... différentes. Déjà parce qu'Hermione était là, mais aussi parce que dans douze jours, Ginny et lui se mariaient. Aussi Molly prévint que pour les 22 ans de l'élu, ce serait une "petite" fête. Ce qui ne changeait pas forcément d'une grosse fête. Il y avait juste un chapiteau, au lieu de deux, mais c'était le plus grand, alors... Oui parce qu'évidemment, Elu oblige, on devait inviter les plus grands personnages médiatiques.

Aussi Harry semblait particulièrement déprimé pour son anniversaire. En plus, Rita Skeeter avait réussi, hélas, à obtenir une interview avec lui. Nul doute que cela gâcherait sa journée.

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

« Harry ? Je peux entrer ou tu veux être seul ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce  
— Entre Mione, je vais pas te virer de la chambre.»

Hermione entra et partit directement s'assoir sur le lit, à côté d'Harry. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant et celui-ci mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Prêt pour ton rendez-vous avec Skeeter ? demanda la brune  
— Non. En plus, tout le monde sait que c'est une animagus, elle a été déclarée après la guerre.  
— Oui je sais. C'est dommage, ça faisait un bon moyen de chantage.  
— Ouais. Et puis elle va me poser des questions qui ne regarde que mes amis et ma famille. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé, i ans ? soupira le survivant  
— Oui. Enfin je crois.  
— Elle m'a demandée comment Ginny avait pu me donner un filtre d'amour, et si c'était à cause de cela que tu étais partie aux USA ! gronda Harry  
— Je sais, calme-toi ! Tu sais très bien que beaucoup moins de personnes n'accordent de crédit à Skeeter qu'avant. Seules les personnes comme Muriel Weasley peuvent la croire, et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment des personnes qui courent les rues.  
— Bien sûr, mais c'est vraiment... Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas de mots ! Je la hais tellement... murmura Harry  
— C'est normal Harry, c'est normal. Au pire, dis-lui que tu lui colleras un procès, si elle dit n'importe quoi.  
— Pas bête Mione ! Tu sais, je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour. Même si c'est compliqué avec Fred !  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, c'est plutôt... Je ne sais pas. Pour moi c'est clair, il se jouait de moi et de mes sentiments.  
— Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, Hermione ! Fred attendait ton retour avec impatience, il demandait tous les jours si on avait de tes nouvelles et lorsqu'il est sorti avec Alicia, c'était pour rendre l'ex de celle-ci jaloux. Ça n'a duré qu'une semaine et crois moi, il ne pensait qu'à toi. Franchement Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les jumeaux peuvent être lourds envers les autres, mais qu'ils peuvent aussi être énervant l'un envers l'autre. George charrie Fred depuis votre séparation, c'est normal qu'il en ait ras-le-bol, non ?  
— T'as déjà pensé à être psy ? demanda Hermione avec le sourire  
— Bah... Euh, bonne question... Non je ne crois pas »

Hermione et Harry discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne chercher l'élu pour son interview, pendant que la brune partait se promener dehors.

 **OoOoOoO**

Alors qu'Hermione se baladait dans la forêt, elle sentit un léger bruit derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna mais il n'y avait rien derrière. Se disant que c'était probablement son imagination qui avait l'impression d'être à nouveau en 1997/1998, elle n'y fit pas attention. Cependant une branche craqua derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un avait marché dessus. Elle fit volte-face, brandit sa baguette, prête à jeter un sort, puis plus rien, le vide.

 **OoOoOoO**

Lorsque qu'Harry eut (enfin !) fini avec Skeeter, il était déjà tard. Cependant, Hermione n'était toujours pas rentré de sa promenade, ce qui inquiétait fortement le brun, qui partit demander à Ron s'il avait vu leur meilleure amie.

« Non, Harry, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais elle est sûrement perdue dans ses pensées, ou elle a trouvé un livre et le trouve bien plus passionnant que ton anniversaire, j'en sais rien. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit s'habiller, espérant qu'Hermione reviendrait bientôt.

Hélas ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il était 22 heures, la fête avait commencé depuis bientôt une heure et demi, et rien, toujours pas de trace d'Hermione. Le survivant avait bien du mal à s'amuser, comme Fred qui semblait inquiet et maussade. George essayait tant bien que mal de le faire sourire, en vain. L'élu et le farceur se regardèrent, se levèrent en même temps et partirent dire à Molly la même chose. Ils allaient chercher Hermione, et la retrouver.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit une douleur dans tous ses muscles, visiblement ankylosés après être resté longtemps inactif. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières, lourdes, en vain. La jeune femme avait mal à la tête, et se sentait vraiment mal. Lorsqu'elle se rappela enfin de son "enlèvement" (était-ce vraiment un enlèvement ? Tout dépendait du kidnappeur et de ses raisons), une porte s'ouvrit. La lumière éblouit Hermione, qui ferma automatiquement les yeux, et s'enfonça le plus possible dans son matelas. Minute... matelas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans un lit ?

« Granger ! Je sais bien que tu ne dors pas alors ouvre les yeux bon sang !»

Cette voix. Une voix lente et fort peu agréable en soit. Une voix qui rappelait de nombreuses choses. Une voix lasse, comme si le propriétaire avait vécu trop de choses. La voix avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendue. Alors elle fit un effort et ouvrit les yeux. Et ses pensées se précisèrent. La brune était dans une chambre aux couleurs verts et argents (beurk) dans un lit assez confortable. Elle chercha sa baguette mais elle se rendit vite compte que celle-ci n'était pas là.

Hermione lança un regard courroucé à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Malfoy...

 **OoOoOoO**

Fred, Harry, le reste des Weasley et de leurs compagnes arpentaient depuis bientôt trois heures le bois près du Terrier, et où Charlie et Bill l'avaient vu disparaître, alors qu'ils discutaient dehors. Pourtant, c'était un petit bois, et il était compliqué de s'y perdre. Fred, George et Angelina fouillaient la partie la plus éloignée du Terrier. Alors qu'ils regagnaient un sentier, quelque chose attira le regard de Fred. Un bout de bois. Quand il s'en approcha, le rouquin comprit que ce n'était pas un simple bout de bois, mais une baguette. La baguette d'Hermione Granger. George se rapprocha de lui.

« George... J'ai sa baguette...  
— La baguette de qui ? demanda-t-il  
— Celle de Hermione, idiot. Il a dû lui arrivée un truc.  
— Allons prévenir les autres. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Et comme chacun connaissait Hermione Granger, il apparût clairement qu'elle ne s'était pas perdue. Non, elle s'était faite enlever.

 **OoOoOoO**

« Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione  
— Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, railla le Serpentard  
— Bonjour. Que veux-tu ? questionna sèchement la brune  
— Qui te dit que je veux un truc ?  
— Oui bien sûr, on enlève les gens comme cela, pour prendre le thé.  
— Enlever ! Tout de suite les grands mots !  
— Que. Veux. Tu. Malfoy ?  
— Bon bon... »

Le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil qui faisait face au lit dans lequel était Hermione. Il prit tout son temps, sentant la jeune femme bouillir et se préparer mentalement à le tuer. Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, Drago daigna ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est simple. Je veux simplement que tu utilises ton statut d'héroïne pour me disculper, expliqua machinalement le jeune homme  
— PARDON ?! s'exclama Hermione  
— Eh bien vois-tu, j'ai une marque qui a été apposée sur mon avant-bras sans mon avis. Or, il s'avère que c'est légèrement handicapant. Pour moi comme pour Astoria, ma fiancée.  
— Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? marmonna Hermione  
— C'est simple. Si tu acceptes de dire aux journalistes que je n'ai rien fait, et que je vous ai sauvé au manoir en 1998, ma fiancée ne sera peut-être pas réduite à supplier le directeur de l'école de Médicomagie pour être prise. Parce que c'est bien cela la vraie raison pour laquelle elle a été refusé, et pas cette stupide excuse comme quoi Astoria a un niveau insuffisant ! Elle était la meilleure élève de Serpentard, et Isis Puck, qui a un niveau bien en dessous, a été prise. C'est inadmissible ! Tout cela parce que l'on s'aime et que…»

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit alors en route, n'écoutant plus grand chose de ce que Malfoy disait. Ainsi, le Serpentard s'en voulait car sa copine subissait les préjugés des autres à cause de ses fréquentations. C'était une noble cause, bien sûr. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il vienne la voir elle plutôt que Ron ou Harry.

« Tu pourrais même aller parler à Arès Flug, c'est le directeur de l'école de Médicomagie, il t'écouterait, toi, non ?  
— Wo wo STOP ! Moi je n'ai rien contre, mais pourquoi MOI et pas Harry ? Il aurait beaucoup plus d'influence que moi. Ou bien encore Ron, il arrive à convaincre les gens sans trop de problèmes, habituellement.  
— Aller supplier Saint Potter ou la Belette ? Ah non, il me reste encore de la fierté !  
— Tu supplies une sang-de-bourbe  
— Certes, mais tu es sûrement la plus... sympathique ? S'il te plaît, Granger…  
— D'accord, d'accord, je le ferais. Sur ceux, je ferais mieux d'y aller (Hermione se leva du lit, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements). Où est ma baguette ?  
— Aucune idée. Tu ne l'avais pas quand tu es venue ici. Elle a dû tomber quand je t'ai…  
— Kidnappé.  
— Hum oui.

Finalement, Hermione se fit offrir un café par Malfoy, avant de transplaner chez les Weasley.

 **OoOoOoO**

Fred était insupportable quand il s'inquiétait. Vraiment insupportable. Surtout si il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait, comme son jumeau ou Hermione. Et justement, il s'inquiétait pour Hermione.

Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer mille et une théories, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres.

« Fred ? hurla George  
— QUOI ?!  
— On rentre au Terrier, on va prévenir le bureau des aurors par la cheminée. Viens !»

Fred ne voulait rien entendre, mais George lui fit miroiter le fait qu'Hermione ne se cachait surement pas sous un lapin. Epuisés, tous les Weasley rentrèrent, et remarquèrent avec surprise que la table était mise, et que la disparue, assise sur le canapé, sirotait un thé. Elle leva la tête en entendant tout le monde arriver.

« Ah bah ! Vous êtes là ! Vous étiez passés où ?» demanda Hermione.

Fred se dit que s'il n'était pas aussi amoureux d'elle, il l'aurait tuée.


	6. Chapter 5: Tout va bien

**NDA: Honnêtement, je suis passée par toutes les étapes du deuil. Le choc, la douleur, la colère, le marchandage, la** **dépression, la reconstruction et l'acceptation. Jusqu'au jour où, pointant le nez dans la chambre de ma sœur, j'apprend qu'elle détient en otage MA CLE USB AVEC TOUT LES CHAPITRES DE RCFH !**

 **Pour** **être exacte, je le sais depuis 10 minutes. Le temps de tout transférer sur ma nouvelle clé USB, de manger quelques cookies, de renverser deux ou trois trucs et d'écrire cette note d'auteur.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews, suivre mon histoire... Bref tout ça tout ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5: Tout va bien

Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Si Fred n'aimait pas autant Hermione - ouais, fallait bien avouer qu'il n'existait que Hermione dans son cœur - il aurait pu la tuer. Elle était là, tranquillement, buvant un chocolat chaud avec l'Histoire de Poudlard, version rééditée, pendentif que lui et sa famille se caillaient dehors dans la cherchant.

La famille Weasley était figée. Harry fût le premier à réagir et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

«Lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée, qui était en vérité Bathilda Tourdesac? demanda le Survivant  
\- Le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini. Franchement Harry, tu crois sincèrement que l'on peut prendre mon apparence sans problème? Tss, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, m'indigne de la Gryffondor  
\- T'étais où bon sang? demanda Ron, On a flippé! En plus on a retrouvé ta baguette dans les bois et il n'y avait aucune trace de toi autour !  
\- Disons que j'ai eu une ... (Hermione chercha ses mots) conversation avec Malfoy, allez savoir pourquoi il était dans la forêt, et que sous le coup de ce qu'il m'a demandée, j'ai lâché ma baguette. Et puis on a transplané chez lui et on a parlé. »

La brune détestait mentir à ses amis, même par omission. Du reste, son mensonge n'était pas convaincant, mais elle refusa d'en dire plus. Molly décida donc de l'envoyer au lit («De toute façon, la fête est finie, et en plus tu as l'air épuisé") , et elle insista pour que Fred l'accompagne dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Fred retint Hermione par le bras.

" Tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais. Tout va bien. »

Hermione lui offrit un mince sourire. Bizarrement, il lui apparut comme évident que Fred avait menti l'autre jour. Tout comme le fait que Fred était en train de l'embrasser était normal. Minute. Fred l'embrassait?! Elle se recula d'un coup, et partit dans sa chambre, l'air profondément hagard.

 **OoOoO**

«Elle serait pu le dire, quand même. A nous, ses meilleurs amis. Après tout, on à tout vécu ensemble! marmonnait Ron  
\- A ton avis, elle est là depuis combien de temps? demanda subitement Harry  
\- Aucune idée. Pourquoi?  
\- Comme ça. »

Le survivant jeta un regard à sa fiancée. Avec tout cela, il avait oublié son mariage ...

Quelques instants plus tard, Fred descendit, un air maussade sur le visage, et annonça qu'il allait aussi se coucher. George abandonna Angelina et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son jumeau, sentant que celui-ci en besoin.

« Ses lèvres sur les miennes... C'était magique ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué, Forge ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment je me sens, là ! Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est évident que j'n'aime qu'elle ! Tu te rends compte ? J'aime Hermione Granger, plus que toi ! Et, ne ris pas s'il te plaît, mais tu sais comme je t'aime !»

Fred était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et George se tenait dans la même position, mais sur son propre lit.

«Moh ! C'est meuuuugnon ! Tu veux un câlin Gred ? Si tu veux je me teins les cheveux en bruns et je les laisse pousser, et tu pourras me prendre pour Hermione Granger, en bien plus belle !»

Evidemment, George se prit un coussin dans la tête.

«George ! Tu m'aides pas, là ! s'exclama Fred  
— Ben écoute, prends ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et tu vas la rejoindre ! Pas plus dur que cela ! expliqua George  
— Elle va m'envoyer un sort !  
— T'as qu'à dire que t'as oublié de lui rendre sa baguette magique !  
— Tu crois ?  
— Ouaip »

Fred se leva, attrapa la baguette d'Hermione, toujours dans sa poche, et partit en trottinant vers la chambre de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, toqua, et lorsqu'Hermione lui dit de rentrer, il poussa la porte.

 **OoOoOoO**

Au moment où George posa son pied dans le salon, il le regretta immédiatement. Les jeunes futurs mariés étaient en train de faire les derniers réglages du mariage, qui n'étaient pas des moindres. Effectivement, Molly avait voulu voir le plan de table, et celui-ci ne semblait pas lui convenir du tout. Forcément, fille et mère défendaient chacune leur point de vue, sous les yeux impuissants du futur marié, qui ne savait s'il fallait obéir à sa belle-mère ou à sa fiancée. Ron s'était visiblement éclipsé avec Lavande, Percy et Audrey essayaient de calmer les choses, avec l'aide de Bill et Fleur, et Angelina passa devant lui, l'embrassa et lui annonça qu'elle filait au lit. D'ailleurs, Charlie discutait avec son père, ignorant les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Il allait s'éclipser doucement, lorsque Ginny l'aperçu et lui ordonna de s'assoire pour dire à sa mère que non, mettre la tante Gilberte et l'oncle Pollux à côté n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, et qu'il valait mieux faire ça plutôt que d'avoir la cousine Héra proche de cousine Iphigénie (qui avait épouser l'ex de cousine Héra, avant de divorcer, et de mettre en couple avec celui qui était alors le copain actuel d'Héra) . George, avant de se mêler à cette histoire, pria pour que son mariage avec Angelina soit moins compliqué. Instinctivement, il était l'anneau qui était dans la poche de son pantalon. Dans 12 jours, Angelina et lui seraient fiancés. Si elle acceptait. Et elle allait accepter, hein?


	7. Chapitre 6: Entrevue et mariage

Chapitre 6 : Entrevue et mariage

Lorsque Fred avait posé son pied dans la chambre d'Hermione, il se demanda pourquoi faisait-il une connerie au moins aussi grosse que lui. La brune allait le tailler en pièce. Mais genre violemment hein. Il aurait dû tomber amoureux d'un chaton. Ou d'un chiot.

Ouais au fond, Fred devait avoir des tendances zoophiles. Ou alors il était tout simplement con. Fallait pas exclure cette possibilité.

D'ailleurs, Hermione regardait le jeune homme avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce rouquin de Weasley foutait là ?  
Il la regardait sans vraiment la voir, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à une question qui n'en avait pas et qu'il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités mentales pour y répondre. Capacités très réduites, d'ailleurs.

« Hum Fred. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?» demanda Hermione

Le rouquin la regarda, prit une inspiration et parla.

« Ouais. Epouses-moi. »

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa salive, vira au rouge, puis au blanc avant de revenir au rouge.

« On n'est pas ensemble, répliqua Hermione  
— A quoi ça sert qu'on soit ensemble ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, ne mens pas, je le lis dans tes yeux. On a perdu trop de temps à.… à.… se chercher, se séparer. Par Merlin, Mione ! T'es la seule ! La seule qui me fait me sentir vivant, qui me donne envie de me battre pour elle !  
— Et Alicia ?!  
— On est sortis UNE semaine ensemble, et c'était pour rendre son ex jaloux ! Je ne pensais qu'à toi ! Je t'ai embrassée en pleine bataille finale !  
— Mais... Mais on ne peut pas se marier !  
— Tu veux parier ?! Donne-moi une réponse le jour du mariage, Hermione. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je te jure que je suis sérieux, et que j'espère sincèrement que d'ici quelques mois, on t'appelle madame Fred Weasley. Oh, et ta baguette, d'ailleurs !»

Il lui donna sa baguette, l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre, sous le regard choqué d'Hermione. Finalement, quelqu'un avait réussi à la faire taire.

 **OoOoOoO**

« GEORGE !  
— Moui Fred ? T'as pu discuter avec elle ? demanda le rouquin  
— Je l'ai demandée en mariage ! s'exclama son jumeau  
— Tu as QUOI ?!  
— Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ! Elle me donnera une réponse au mariage !»

Par Merlin. George se demandait sincèrement si son frère ne lui faisait pas une vanne. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit aussi con, non ? Quoi que. Il l'avait bien dit, que lui, George, avait pris toute l'intelligence. Il en avait à présent la preuve.

Fred s'assit sur son lit, et sortit de sous l'oreiller un vieux t-shirt qui avait appartenu à Hermione avant qu'il ne lui vole. Le rouquin portait le bout de tissu à son nez et renifla l'odeur.

George ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que l'amour rendait vraiment très con. Puis il se baissa et prit sous son lit un pull appartenant à Angelina et le renifla. Ça sentait le chocolat.

Quelques minutes après, Fred partit rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Charlie, son doudou toujours avec lui...

 **OoOoOoO**

Les semaines passèrent peu à peu. Dans trois jours, la date fatidique allait arriver. Tout était prêt, ou presque. Hermione aidait Ginny qui commençait à réellement angoisser, tout en étant là pour Harry qui avait tout aussi peur. Il faut dire que mis à part les Weasley, le seul modèle de couple qu'il avait eu était les Dursley, pas vraiment l'idéal.

Aujourd'hui, la répétition du jour J avait lieu. Hermione devait aller chercher tout le monde. Du moins, le seul retardataire. Fred Weasley, évidemment. Elle toqua à sa porte, et n'ayant pas de réponse, entra. La Gryffondor, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, tourna les talons avant que son regard n'accroche quelque chose. Elle s'approcha, et vit que c'était bel et bien son t-shirt sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ?! Et puis la réponse apparût comme une évidence. Fred... Il gardait un de ses vieux t-shirts ? C'était insensé ! Et ... mignon. Bon et peut-être pas insensé, dans la mesure où il voulait qu'elle l'épouse.

D'ailleurs, le connaissant, il était capable de prendre un micro pour savoir sa réponse. Par Merlin, qu'allait-elle dire ? Même si c'était dur de se l'avouer, elle l'aimait. Mais se marier, comme ça ? Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était par Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, la Préfète parfaite... La Gryffondor ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre. Une espèce d'épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de sa tête, et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Hermione savait que si elle disait non, il en aurait le cœur brisé, et ne chercherait pas à l'écouter. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, parce que ce n'était pas elle, que ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione Granger ferait, qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier. Pour l'instant, tout du moins. Alors elle était paumée. Au fond, la seule solution était qu'elle aille le voir le plus vite, qu'elle lui explique qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier mais qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui.

Et, jetant un regard vers la fenêtre, la brune vit que Fred était dehors. Ni une ni deux, elle partit rejoindre tout le monde dehors, sous la chaleur écrasante de ce 9 août 2002.

 **OoOoOoO**

Et enfin, le 12 août 2002, Ginny Weasley devint officiellement Madame Harry Potter, après de longs mois de préparation. Le jeune couple semblait sur un nuage, et la seule qui semblait inquiète en ce magnifique jour était Hermione. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à Fred. La seule option désormais possible était de demander à George de parler à son jumeau.

Durant ces quelques semaines au Terrier, elle avait trouvé une oreille attentive en la personne de George Wesley, bien que cela puisse surprendre dans la mesure où il était le jumeau de celui qu'elle considérait comme –malgré tout– l'homme de sa vie. La brune avait ainsi pu lui expliquer comment elle se sentait vis-à-vis de cette situation quelque peu hors du commun, et avait été ravie de voir que George pouvait être quelqu'un de très sérieux lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Enfin, c'était tout de même assez rare. Son humour n'était jamais bien loin.

La jeune femme chercha le roux du regard et tomba —malencontreusement— sur un autre roux. Copie conforme de celui qu'elle cherchait. Et cette copie se dirigeait vers elle. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. Fred lui attrapa le bras, l'emmena vers un coin éloigné de la tente où se tenait la piste de danse et de celle où se tenait le repas.

« As-tu ma réponse, Mione ?  
— Fred, je...  
— Tu ?  
— Je ne peux pas dire oui. Je suis... j'ai à peine 22 ans, tu n'en as que 24. On ne peut pas se marier ! Tu me connais, non ? Jamais je ne pourrais te dire oui alors que... qu'on ne sort pas ensemble !  
— Hermione, on s'en fout de ça ! Je n'aime que toi. Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Tu es la plus belle sorcière du monde, tu es la plus intelligente, la plus... parfaite ! Et je n'aime que toi. Je vois dans ton regard que tu es d'accord avec cela.  
— Fred..., la jeune femme lui caressa le visage. Le rouquin ferma les yeux sous cette tendre caresse, que ce soit clair. Je ne peux pas t'épouser maintenant... mais...  
— Mais... ?  
— Peut-être, plus tard, lorsque j'aurais trouvé un boulot, que je serais installée...  
— Viens chez moi alors.  
— Comment cela ?  
— George et Angelina vivent ensemble, sur le chemin de traverse. Je vis seul dans l'appart' au-dessus de la boutique. Viens y vivre avec moi.  
— Mais...  
— Hermione... s'il te plaît... »

Et Fred posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce mélange de sensations lui avait tant manqué. _Il_ lui avait tant manquée.

 **OoOoOo**

La seule personne ayant remarqué l'absence des amoureux n'était autre que George, qui avait cruellement besoin de son jumeau avant de faire sa demande à Angelina. Ne l'apercevant pas, il se résolut à entendre jusqu'au dessert, et si son frère n'était pas de retour d'ici là, eh bien tant pis pour lui !

Et George vit arriver le dessert avec angoisse. Il aurait clairement préféré que ce soit son stupide jumeau qui arrive. Quoi que, c'était un gâteau au chocolat, ça valait bien Fred.

Lorsque le gâteau fût découpé par les mariés, George se leva et réclama le silence.

« Gin', Harry, désolé d'interrompre la distribution des parts de ce si bon gâteau, mais j'avais quelque chose à dire. Non Harry, c'est pas pour te menacer pour que tu prennes soin de notre sœur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Fred et moi avons été assez claire lors de ton enterrement de vie de garçon sur ce qui t'arriverais si notre sœur souffrait –l'élu déglutit sous les rires de l'assistance– non non, c'est juste pour demander un truc. Angelina Johnson, tu voudrais pas m'épouser, parce qu'Angelina Weasley c'est carrément plus sexy qu'Angelina Johnson, même si c'est sexy aussi ?  
— Idiot ! répondit la jeune femme  
— Ça veut dire oui ?  
— Bien sûr !»

Le jeune couple s'embrassa sous le regard attendri des invités. Puis Molly et Ginny leur foncèrent dessus, alors que derrière George, une voix se faisait entendre.

« Eh ! Je pars 5 minutes me mettre en couple et boum ! Mon frère se retrouve fiancé ! C'est pas vrai, il fait que des bêtises quand je suis absent ! rigola Fred  
— J'essaye de t'imiter mais j'arrive pas à ton niveau, frangin ! sourit son jumeau  
— On croirait rêver !  
— Minute... Tu as bien dit "me mettre en couple" ? Je me demande qui est l'heureuse élue, hein, Hermione ?  
— Pas comme si on était main dans la main, Fred et moi !» répliqua la brune, amusée.

Ainsi, tout le monde fêta le nouveau couple et les nouveaux fiancés Weasley, avant que tout le monde ne mange une part de gâteau bien mérité.

Enfin, la piste de danse se remplit. Une fois que les Potter eurent ouvert le bal, tout le monde suivit. Hermione dansa avec successivement Ron, Neville, Seamus, Viktor (invité car c'était non seulement devenu un bon ami du couple Potter, mais aussi l'entraîneur de Ginny depuis qu'il avait prit sa retraite sportive), George et Charlie, Fred vint demander la danse qui lui était réservé dans la mesure où il était son petit ami. Non, parce qu'à quoi bon sortir avec Hermione si on ne pouvait danser avec elle, hein ?


	8. Epilogue

Hermione s'installa rapidement chez Fred, mais aussi dans sa vie, et ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Comme l'avait supposé Ginny, la jeune femme n'eût aucun problème à trouver du travail au Ministère de la Magie, au département de la régulation des créatures magiques. Elle fit une série de loi, pour améliorer les conditions de vies des créatures, tel que l'interdiction de demander de battre un elfe, de lui ordonner de se battre ou d'ordonner à quelques personnes ou créatures extérieurs de le faire. Hermione fût rapidement promu au rang de directrice de département.

Alors qu'Hermione venait de fêter ses 24 ans, Fred la (re)demanda en mariage, et elle accepta cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme travaillait toujours avec son frère, et la boutique ne désemplissait pas. Une autre avait ouverte à Pré-Au-Lard, en France, en Amérique, au Japon et en Australie, et tout cela marchait sans problème. Les produits Weasley et Weasley avaient un succès fous.

Un an après leur mariage, le couple eût une petite fille, Rose, facétieuse mais terriblement intelligente. Puis vint des triplés, deux ans après, en 2007, Henry, Eliot et Luke, farceurs et intelligents. Oui oui, des triplés. On imagine la tête d'Hermione, puis de Molly quand elles l'apprirent.

Hermione n'oubliât pas sa promesse faite à Drago, et à la rentrée 2002, Astoria pût commencer ses études de médicomagie, avec l'approbation de Kingsley. Les Malefoy ne fûrent plus jamais provoqué, et Hermione devint bonne amie avec Astoria.

George et Angelina se marièrent en mai 2003. En février 2004 naquirent Roxanne et Arthur Weasley, et en 2007, arriva le petit Oliver, qui devint le meilleur ami de ses cousins.

Harry et Ginny eurent les enfants qu'on leur connaient, James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Si leur couple battît parfois de l'aile, ils restèrent soudés malgré tout.

Ron et Lavande ne se marièrent pas, mais eurent Lou et Hugo, qui avaient 3 et 2 ans. Hermione savait à quel point le couple avait souffert de ne pas avoir d'enfant pendant longtemps, car ils pensaient que Lavande ou Ron étaient stériles. Et puis un jour, par miracle, Lavande était tombée enceinte. Le médecin avait alors expliqué que la jeune femme avait sûrement eu des embryons qui n'avaient pas survécu, car le corps de la jeune femme n'était pas "prêt". Effectivement, Ron et Lavande avaient quitté Londres pour la campagne peu avant que la jeune femme ne tombe enceinte.

Hermione repensait à tout cela, alors qu'elle faisait la valise de Rose, pour sa première année avec Poudlard. Que de temps avait passé !

«Maman, maman, tu viens ? demanda Luke en entrant dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, y a Lily et Albus ! Fin' avec Oncle Harry, pis Lou et Hugo, hein, avec Oncle Ron. Z'ont dit qu'y avait votre réunion de super meilleurs amis, t'sais celle où on a pas le droit d'être là !

— Je vois, oui. J'arrive»

Effectivement, depuis que le trio d'or était casé, ils se voyaient au moins une fois par mois pour discuter et passer du temps ensemble, sans leurs compagnons et leurs enfants.

La jeune femme descendit, et rejoind ses meilleurs amis. Et alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble, ils regardèrent leurs enfants jouer ensemble, enfin, Rose jouaient avec Lou et Hugo, trop petits pour aller avec les grands. Fred, George, Angelina et les trois enfants de ces derniers les rejoignirent une ou deux heure après.

Profitant de sa journée, la jeune femme se dit que finalement, sa vie en Amérique ne valait vraiment pas sa vie en Angleterre. Forcément, il n'y avait pas son rouquin là-bas. Son Fred.

Fin


	9. Bonus

Hermione avait été heureuse presque toute sa vie durant. Certe, la guerre avait été une période compliquée, mais c'était un moment révolu. Bon, on oublait sa relation limite catastrophique avec Fred Weasley au début. Et la période où elle avait été pétrifiée n'était pas la partie de sa vie dont elle était la plus fan. BON D'ACCORD LES TROIS QUARTS DE SA VIE CRAIGNAIENT. Mais un quart (qui était en passe de devenir un tier [Hermione avait toujours aimé les maths]) de sa vie n'était pas mal. Vraiment pas mal à vrai dire.

Bref. Hermione était heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Par Merlin, des triplés ! Non, pardon, elle s'était mal exprimée. Vraiment mal exprimée. DES TRIPLÉS FILS DE FRED WEASLEY ET NEVEU DE GEORGE WEASLEY !!!! Était-ce plus clair ? Déjà, Rose était encore un bébé, son bébé de deux ans, et elle avait beau être intelligente, comment vouliez-vous qu'elle comprenne que non pas un, non pas deux, mais bien TROIS garçons allaient occuper ses parents pendant des années ? Environ onze. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Pauvre McGonagall. Pourvu qu'elle ait prise sa retraite d'ici là. Comme Flitwick. Ils n'arriveraient pas à survivre à une nouvelle génération de Weasley, encore moins si la dite génération descendait des jumeaux Weasley, du Trio d'Or et des Maraudeurs.

Enfin.

Honnêtement, Hermione n'avait pas seulement peur de la réaction de sa fille, mais aussi pour ses futurs bébés. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne suivraient pas la voix de leur père et de leur oncle.

Qui plus est, la jeune femme arrivait à terme. Et actuellement, elle se rapprochait plus de la baleine que d'autre chose. Ou alors elle était proche du cachalot. Au choix. La brune ne bougeait plus de son lit, ne quittait jamais ses pots de glaces au cookie, et surtout, surtout, elle ne lâchait jamais ses bouquins. Ils prenaient tant de place dans le lit, et Hermione pleurait tellement lorsque Fred voulait les mettre par terre, que le jeune père avait abandonné l'idée et se contentait du fauteuil. Il aurait pû dormir dans le salon, mais il préférait être proche d'Hermione, dans la mesure où l'accouchement serait pour bientôt.

Par Merlin. L'accouchement. Déjà, pour Rose, c'était atroce. Alors éjecter trois GOSSES ?!?? Non mais elle allait pas survivre là. Hermione tourna la tête:

«Oh, du chocolat !»

Lorsqu'elle attrapa la tablette, elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait la moitié du chocolat. Et ça, ça, ça avait tendance à la mettre dans une fureur noir !

«FRED GIDEON WEASLEY !»

Le rouquin arriva en courant. Il était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner de Rose, et avait d'ailleurs l'enfant dans les bras.

«C'EST TOI ?!

— C'est moi qui quoi ? demanda le jeune papa

— Qui a fini le chocolat ! AVOUE QUE C'EST TOI !

— Mais non ! C'est toi hier soir...»

Fred partit en courant lorsqu'il vit que son épouse voulait lui jeter un livre à la tête.

Décidément, avoir épousé Hermione Granger était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais faite.

Hum, rectification. Mettre enceinte Hermione Granger-Weasley était la chose la plus dangereuse jamais faite. Par un homme. Dans tout l'univers.

Après avoir déposé Rose chez ses parents, et avant d'aller à la boutique, Fred partit acheter du chocolat aux noisettes, des fraises et de la glace aux cookies. Parce que les réserves, surtout celle de glace, fondaient vite. Elle était bonne celle-là. La réserve de glace fondait*. Ah !

Oulà. Le rouquin manquait définitivement de sommeil pour trouver qu'une vanne pareil était drôle.

En même temps, le fauteuil est très inconfortable pour dormir. Hum. Il se transformait en eunuque, vraiment. Le rouquin était sûr que son frère jumeau se marrait bien.

Et pendant que Fred pensait à ses blagues pourries, que faisait Hermione, mmh ? A votre avis ? Non, elle ne lisait pas. Elle ne mangeait pas non plus. Ni ne dormait. Non, non, ç'aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Non, actuellement, elle perdait les eaux. Et pas les os, hein, contrairement à ce que Fred avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait accouché de Rose. Quel con, par moment.

Bref, elle attrapa son téléphone, et avec toute la classe qu'on lui connait, appela son époux.

«FRED WEASLEY ! TES FILS SONT ACTUELLEMENT EN TRAIN DE JERTER DE MON BIDE ET CE SERAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE DE RAPPLIQUER GENRE MAINTENANT. SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE VIRE DE MON PLUMARD JUSQU'À LA FIN DE TA VIE. ET JE PLAISANTE PAS STUPIDE ATTARDÉ. AAAH PUTAIN J'AI DES CONTRACTIONS ! BOUGE TON CUL ET VITE FAIT ! JE JURE SUR LA TÊTE D'UN NARGOLE QUE SI TU ESSAYES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE COUCHER AVEC MOI JE T'ENVOIE EN ALASKA ET VITE FAIT !

— Mais Mione... essaya de répliquer le pauvre eunuque –alias Fred.

— TA GUEULE ET BOUGE !»

Tout en classe, je disais donc.

Et c'est ainsi que Luke, Eliott et Henry Weasley naquirent. Avec des cheveux roux. Et des yeux marrons.

Rose Weasley devint grande sœur. Et Fred Weasley bénit son épouse de ne pas croire aux nargoles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Enfin, il n'était pas prêt d'avoir des relations avec sa femme. Quatre têtes rousses se faisaient un plaisir de le réveiller toutes les nuits. Et il ne fallait définitivement pas compté sur Hermione pour se lever. Elle aimait ses enfants, hein, mais Fred aurait dû rappliquer bien plus vite lorsqu'elle accouchait des triplés. Ça lui apprendrait à avoir mit plus de trois minutes. Na.

L'auteur s'excuse pour cette... hum... blague pourrie.

 ** _NDA:_**

 ** _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi avec moi les aventures de Fred et Hermione. Je sais que cette fin s'est fait attendre (particulièrement parce que l'auto correction sur l'ordi avait tendance à me souler). MAIS L'APPLI EST LÀ, ET C'EST GENRE TELLEMENT MIEUX ! Bref merci encore 3_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur mon compte insta: @jeune_ecrivain ou mon wattpad: gold_hope_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _Agneau-blanc_**


End file.
